


Black Choker Cat [谦光]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: 学园祭后谦光在部活室里互相戴兽耳，戴上猫耳和Choker的光仔把谦也桑看in了。一个要剧情没剧情要真车没真车的R18屑文，自己爽一爽。
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Zaizen Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Black Choker Cat [谦光]

时间设定：财前二年级谦也三年级，学园祭之后  
关系设定：偷偷交往中  
Warning：虽然没有真做，但还是R18

“学园祭真开心啊！”  
“嗯。”  
“最开心的是学园祭结束之后就可以放一天假了！”  
“嗯……”  
“……”  
“谦也前辈。”  
“啊？”  
“做完今天的值日再说吧。”  
“诶？？！”刚换好衣服收拾好书包做好准备光速冲出校门的谦也，在财前的提醒下才想起今天轮到他值日这件事。  
悻悻地放下书包，打开工具柜，从里面拿出一把扫帚，环视着社团活动室，谦也陷入了迷茫。  
其他人都已经走了，桌上、地上凌乱地摆放着今天学园祭用剩下的道具。仔细看看，种类真是多得离谱：做章鱼烧的模具，各色小芥子，彩带，贴纸，武士刀，女仆装，皮衣，兽耳，铃铛，项圈……让人根本不能根据这些道具猜到今年网球部办的是鬼屋，话说为什么鬼屋里还要有章鱼烧模具啊！  
把吐槽咽回肚子里。再不开始收拾，今天不知道要多晚才能回家了。心想着，视野里出现了闲坐在凳子上的财前。  
“噢！财前，你是留下来帮我打扫的对吧，太感谢……”  
“不要误会，我完全没有这个打算。”财前面无表情一口回绝。  
“怎么这样……那你还坐在这里干什么，还不回家？”  
“嗯我……寻找一点博客的素材吧。”财前似乎吞吐了一下，还是给出了有他特色的回答。  
“素材？简单啊，来，我戴上这对狗耳，你拍我扫地的样子。”每当财前说要找素材的时候谦也总是特别积极，这不，他马上就忘记了自己为什么留下来，放下扫帚，开始在那一堆道具里翻翻找找，拿出一副狗耳戴在了头上。  
“噗……”财前差点笑出来，“戴狗耳扫地是什么很帅气的动作吗？”却乖乖举起手机拍了几张，无奈这个扫地的人移动太快，镜头里只剩一闪而过的身影。  
“怎么样，够帅气吗？”  
“是是是……”  
“对啦财前，你也来戴着玩玩嘛！”风一般的犬神丢下自己的扫帚，逼近了财前，从一旁的桌子上拿起一副猫耳就要给财前戴上。  
“干什么，不要……喂……谦也前辈！”财前双手钳住谦也胡来的双臂，却发现自己的力量比起谦也还是差远了，然而在猫耳快要戴到自己头上时，谦也却停了下来。  
“无论如何都不行吗……光？”看到谦也认真中带有一丝乞求的眼神，财前一下子就心软了。加上，谦也只会在两人独处的时候叫他“光”，从谦也口中吐出的这几个音节总是搔得他心头痒痒的。  
“……随你。”  
听到准许，谦也并没有像平时一样欢蹦起来，反而平静地注视着财前的脸，好一会儿才轻笑一声，把手里黑色的猫耳小心翼翼地卡在财前的头发里。  
“唔噢噢噢居然还有项圈！”  
“差不多就行了啊……”才温存了不到两秒钟，财前又不得不对冒出了大胆想法的谦也翻起了白眼。  
不用实际行动去抵抗的后果就是，财前身上除了猫耳之外还戴上了黑色的皮质项圈，耳朵上挂了个铃铛，财前此刻非常后悔当初没有严辞拒绝。  
“谦也前辈，耳朵上那个铃铛好像很松的样子，我怕它马上就要掉……啊。”  
财前话音未落，就已经感受到耳骨上的重量卸下了一半——铃铛真的掉了。  
谦也慌忙伸出手一捞，非但没有接住铃铛，反而拍进财前的颈窝，蹭了两下，滑进财前的白衬衫里。  
“啊啊啊对不起对不起！！”谦也想都没想便把手伸进了财前的衬衫里，因为口子开得太小，还索性把衬衫上的纽扣以超高速解开了大半，终于把四处逃窜的铃铛捡了出来。  
“呼……好在我反应及时……咦？”谦也抬起头的瞬间，才明白过来他做了什么。  
眼前的财前像是刚被欺负过一样，衣领大开，衬衫褪到了肩，瘦而结实的胸膛暴露在空气中。黑色的项圈衬得脖颈上和胸口的皮肤更加白皙细嫩。普普通通的男人的身体，不过是加了个项圈，竟然会变得如此色气诱人……谦也脑袋里发出“嗡”的一声。  
财前也愣住了。明明这个时候应该赶紧把衣服拉上，把扣子系好，但是，但是为什么动不了？脸被谦也盯得发热，某个地方也有点起反应。  
“不、不赶紧穿上会着凉的……”谦也自己的话音快要被自己剧烈的心跳声盖过了，手想要扶上衣领，却偏移了方向触到了财前的皮肤，鬼使神差地，抚上了衣物下面的腰。  
“唔？！”财前的身体被向前拉了一小段距离，谦也吻住了他的嘴唇。  
心跳越来越快，体温越来越高，周围的景象和时间好像被溶解了，让人分不清自己所在何处。谦也的呼吸近在咫尺，一下一下不紧不慢，却好像把财前的空气一点一点地吸走了。  
直到财前快要窒息，谦也才依依不舍地离开。财前边小口喘着气边拉上了衣服，手却被谦也按住了。  
“等下……我好像……”  
财前知道他要说什么。虽然自己也一样，但他并不打算说出来。  
“回家自己解决吧。”财前丢下一句，转过身继续系扣子。  
“但是……我硬得走不了路啊！回家路上肯定会被人盯着看的啊！”  
“哈？”财前皱着眉头瞪大了眼睛看向谦也。有些早熟的财前对人类正常的生理反应略知一二，但他也知道他们这个年纪肯定是不能做成年人才能做的那种事的，何况他和谦也的关系也没有到那一步……这个人不会真的提那种乱来的要求吧？财前心里有些慌了。  
“不行，绝对不行！”  
突然，从门的另一边传来了拧门把的声音。有人要进来了。谦也和财前吓得同时一缩。  
糟糕，无论进来的是谁，都不想被他看到这副羞耻的光景。谦也拉着财前躲进了淋浴间。  
“没有人在吗？”进来的是白石，“咦，谦也的书包还在，谦也？”  
两个鬼鬼祟祟的人缩在淋浴间的角落大气不敢出一口，内心祈祷着白石千万不要打开淋浴间的门，不然到底要怎么解释这一切？  
“啊，找到了，原来我的笔在这里……真是的那帮人就喜欢随便借笔又不好好物归原主。”  
财前屏着呼吸听着外面的动静，白石部长大概只是回来拿一下自己落下的东西而已。一不留神，谦也的脸又凑到了眼前，财前想要后退，却发现背后已经是墙壁。  
“谦也前辈……？”财前用气声询问道。  
“嘘。”谦也用一只手掩了掩财前的嘴巴，另一只手牵起财前的手放在自己早已打开的裆部。  
余光看到下面的状况，财前投来不可置信的目光。  
“帮帮我，”谦也把牵起的手握得更紧了，“求你了，光。”  
如同中了魔咒般，即使财前万般为难，他还是颤抖着握住那滚烫的欲望，上下撸动起来。手里湿滑的触感，耳边轻轻的喘息，让财前的同一处也越来越燥热，发出了想要加入的信号。  
“……光……你也硬了吧……”  
“没……没有……咦？！”财前被自己发出的声音吓了一跳。  
“还说没有。”谦也当机立断，解放了财前被束缚的东西。  
“嗯……不……”当分属于两个身体的同一个部位接触在一起的时候，财前感到一阵腿软，身体支撑不住地下降，谦也扶着他，两人一起坐在了地上。谦也将财前弯屈的小腿架在自己的大腿上，以这种姿势，那两个私密的部位得以更好地贴合在一起。  
谦也盯着财前。财前的脸已经红透了，项圈和猫耳还好好地戴在身上，像极了一只正在发情的猫，让谦也忍不住凑过去吮吸那对微张的红润的嘴唇。  
手上的动作也同步启动。感受着自己的分身同时接触着谦也的，和他的手，财前觉得自己被关在一个除了快感什么也没有的房间，不充分享受就不能出去的房间。  
随着动作的行进，财前起初那股羞耻和不适感慢慢消失，嘴上也由被动接受亲吻变成了主动的吮吸，渐渐地甚至能用舌头做出撩拨的动作，手臂也慢慢攀上了谦也的肩膀。  
察觉到财前的变化，谦也也越来越兴奋，手上的动作越来越快。  
“嗯……慢、慢点……啊！”快要到达顶点了，财前中止了接吻，将头埋低，腰不由自主地躬了起来，伴随一阵抽搐，他射了。  
谦也停了手，但他还没有释放，他在等财前平复呼吸。  
财前像条缺氧的鱼一样大口喘气，好不容易撑起的身体一下子又软绵绵地靠在身后的墙壁上，衬衫褪到了手肘，可以看到细密的汗珠凌乱地爬在肩膀上、胸口上、小腹上……眼神变得迷离，不能聚焦在固定点上。  
“真狡猾啊，说好的帮我，自己先爽了呢。”谦也贪婪地打量着刚经历了高潮的小黑猫。  
“……我累了……”  
“那嘴不累吧？”  
“哈？”小黑猫懒懒地瞪了一眼。  
“光……”  
又来了。  
“……好吧。” 这招对财前屡试不爽。谦也得意地舔了舔嘴唇，转了个方向让自己靠在墙上，招呼财前近身。财前将自己的满腔不情愿写在了瞪得更凶的眼神里，却还是乖乖地跪在谦也面前俯下身，犹豫了半天，含住了那根肉棒。  
“可别咬哦……”谦也忍住想要昂起头的冲动，不放心地提醒了一句。  
然而，财前真不愧是天才，第一次做便已经掌握了技巧，将肉棒的上上下下都照顾得周周全全。猫耳上的绒毛偶尔会搔在皮肤上，引得谦也放在膝盖上的手时而不受控制地抓握起来。  
两人又迅速进入了状态，财前不知疲倦地吞吐着，谦也专心地感受着体内将要喷发的火山。  
“再……再快一点……”谦也抚上了两腿间的头，剧烈的心理斗争下才克制住没有按上去，他不想让财前太难受。  
“唔唔……！”财前全身都已酸软，却倔强地帮助谦也做最后的冲刺。  
“快了……光……你快起来……”  
“呜……”听到信号，财前已经失去迅速反应的力气，身子变得比以往沉重太多。在他终于支撑起身体并用尽最后一丝力气把头偏向一边时，谦也完全释放了，白色的粘液擦着财前的侧脸射出。  
一切又回归平静。  
结果是两个人分别在淋浴间里冲了个澡，重新穿好衣服的时候天都黑了。  
“呃啊……值日还没做完，不是吧……”谦也抱着头，欲哭无泪，拍拍一旁默不作声的财前提醒道，“这个时候应该吐槽我：‘还不都是你的错？’对吧！”  
财前白了他一眼，还是没有说话。  
“怎么啦，光？”  
谦也凑过去想要看看财前的脸，猛地被揪住了衣领。  
“我以后，绝，对，不会在你面前戴猫耳了。”  
“诶？？！！我错了——”  
这下，要哄很久都哄不好了吧。

END


End file.
